


Serenity

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Control, Flying, Introspection, Life - Freeform, Peace, Quidditch, Relaxation, snitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Way up high in the sky, nothing to bother him for miles, perfection.
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993





	Serenity

He stared into the distance as he felt the pulsing hum of the crowds as they roared around him.

The slight breeze was cool against his skin, a reprieve from the heat emanating from the large pitchlights focused around him, his shirt rippled in the wind.

He had been staring into the distance for what felt like hours, but he knew it couldn’t have been more than ten minutes.

His nose ached from where the Bludger had smashed into it an hour ago; the blood that had previously dripped down his face was congealed and crusted.

He knew he looked all the strong, mighty Bulgarian that his fans wanted him to be.

He knew many would have their omnioculars trained on him. Watching,  _ waiting _ , for any small movement that would give away his next major move.

Yet, he was at peace. He would be making no sudden jerky movements. For this was when he was at peace, surrounded by the cool crisp air high up in the sky with nobody except the occasional Bludger to bother him.

It was serene.

There was nobody to rush him to move, only himself and the snitch to focus on. And the snitch was never any bother. He had known where it was the moment it had glistened slightly in the sunlight five minutes into the game; from then on, it was easy to track once you knew what you were looking for. 

The snitch was never a beauty to rush after. It deserved to be left alone for a time, left to while away as it fluttered to and fro in the current.

It deserved some peace as well.

The only rushing he ever did during his matches was when  _ he _ wanted to. When he felt that the serenity had gone on long enough and a bit of excitement was needed to rile up the crowds.

_ He  _ was in control here.

So he remained staring into the distance as the fans roared their approval with every point his team gained and booed loudly at every loss. He took it all in, waiting for his moment to shine, for it was  _ his _ moment they had all come here for.

Because although he was here for the calm it brought him,  _ they _ were here for the excitement. To feel the blood rushing through their veins as their hearts pumped loudly in their chests; to feel their faces flush as the excitement built from within.

He knew it and he would ensure that they got their  _ rush _ .

And it was time. 

Lynch was the Irish Seeker, but Krum already knew what type of flier he was; afterall,  _ know thy enemy _ .

Lynch was fast but all blocky with no rhythm — no  _ finesse. _

He could stare into the distance for as long as he cared but as soon as Lynch moved it was as if Lynch had elbowed him from across the field. A sharp turn and a brisk maneuver. He was after the beauty that had been whizzing across the field for the past however many hours.

It was time. Time to give the crowd what they wanted,  _ needed.  _ Time for him to leave behind the tranquility of the sky behind and return to real life.

He dove after the snitch.


End file.
